The instant invention relates generally to lawn trimmers and more specifically it relates to a cutting head for lawn trimmers.
Automatic cord feed heads for lawn trimmers on the market, jam up with dirt and debris that causes them to malfunction after minimum use. This requires replacement parts or new head assemblies to be purchased by the consumer to keep the lawn trimmer functioning correctly. Thus field operations are brought to a hault due to the lawn trimmer head not feeding the cord properly.
Manufactures today usually make only one head assembly per lawn trimmer. If that head goes bad you have to buy a replacement of the same kind knowing that you have purchased a lawn trimmer that has no alternative available on the market, thus there is obsolenence built into it.
Sometimes the self feeding models feed too much cord out causing a balance problem and this excess cord is usually cut off as the flexible cord passes the blade of a cutting bar. If the unit does not have the cutting bar the excess cord creates a drag on the engine causing poor performance of the unit. Since time is a factor, the person doing a job is not likely to stop, manually trim the excess cord and then restart the engine to continue, every time too much cord is fed out by the self feeding model.